Dean Forest
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: "On devrait peut être rester ici, Harry...vieillir ici?". One Shot basé sur la scène ou Harry et Hermione arrivent dans la fôret de Dean. Basée sur le film, le script  malheureusement coupé au montage  et mon imagination. Enjoy :  OS, amitié H/Hr, R/Hr.


_Du fond du coeur, merci à ceux qui liront ce petit shot. Hermione/Harry (amitié), Ron/Hermione...Surtout Hermione en fait. Basé sur la scène ou ils arrivent à la forêt de Dean, avec quelques dialogues du film. J'adore cette scène, don't ils ont malheureusement supprimé une partie du script ou Hermione parlait de ses parents ( la partie ou elle les évoque dans mon shot est tirée du script, je l'ai simplement traduite.)_

_Au plaisir de vous faire passer une lecture agréable, et merci aux futurs posteurs de review s'il y en a. :)_

...

~ Dean Forest ~

_Harry sortit de la tente, et aussitôt l'air glacé de l'hiver le saisit. Devant lui, un paysage blanc s'offrait à lui. C'était un paysage presque iréel, tellement il était beau. Il fit quelques pas, fébrile, avant d'apercevoir Hermione, assise adosée à un arbre, recouverte d'une couverture en laine. Elle aussi, semblait être apaisée par l'endroit. Elle lisait distraitement un bouquin, et releva la tête vers son meilleur ami lorsqu'elle le vit approcher._

"Woa." fit Harry, totalement sous le charme de l'endroit. De grands arbres dont la cime n'était même pas visible à l'œil nu, une petite rivière à l'eau très bleue et presque glacée par endroit, et toute cette neige...C'était simplement féérique.

"Tu te sens mieux?" lui demanda Hermione, timidement. Sans lui répondre, Harry contempla quelques secondes encore le pittoresque paysage et se retourna vers elle.

"Tu t'es surpassé cette fois, Hermione." lui dit -il, en venant s'asseoir contre un arbre, en face d'elle. Hermione sourit timidement et toisa l'endroit, elle aussi.

"C'est la foret de Dean." commença t-elle. " J'y suis venu avec mes parents, il y a des années." Elle marqua une légère pause et hocha la tête en étudiant chaque recoin du paysage, fascinée. " C'est comme dans mon souvenirs... Les arbres la rivières...oui, tout..comme si rien n'avait changé." dit -elle, avant de hausser les épaules et les sourcils, un peu désolée.

"C'est pas vrai bien sur, tout a changé. Si j'amenais mes parents ici aujourd'hui ils ne reconnaitraient rien. Ni les arbres, ni la rivière...ni même moi." conclut -elle en ravalant un sanglot.

_Elle n'avait déjà que trop pleurer depuis le départ de Ron, et n'avait pas envie de craquer à nouveau. Harry la dévisagea. Elle avait fait un sacrifice sans précédent et il s'en rendait bien compte. Alors que les yeux d'Hermione brillait légèrement et qu'elle se mordait la lèvre en regardant son livre à nouveau, comme pour se trouver une contenance et ne pas fondre en pleurs, il se décida à poser une question si délicate qu'il avait tout de même un peu hésité avant d'ouvrir la bouche._

"Ou sont tes parents, Hermione?" demanda t-il alors. Hermione releva la tête vers lui et soupira.

"Wendell et Monica Wilkens résident à présent dans la banlieue de Sydney, en Australie. Ils ont deux chiens, et sont propriétaires d'un petit magasin de confiseries...mais bien sûr, ils se lavent les dents avec soin tous les jours..." ajouta t-elle plus légèrement, avant de redevenir sérieuse et presque triste. "Pas d'enfants." conclut -elle, la voix cassée.

_Une petite larme dévala sa joue après ça, et elle s'empressa de l'essuyer en souriant tristement à son meilleur ami. Harry la dévisageait avec intensité, sans savoir que répondre. Hermione était tellement bouleversée par tous ces changements qu'il en avait perdu sa langue...Elle en était même physiquement marquée. Elle semblait fatiguée, et les cicatrices de la bataille contre Nagini sur son visage ne la rendait que plus vulnérable. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral...Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Devant le mutisme de Harry, Hermione jeta un nouveau coup d'œil furtif à la beauté du paysage qui les entourait, avant de reposer ses yeux vers lui._

"On devrait peut être rester ici, Harry. Vieillir ici?" tenta t-elle dans un sourire désespéré. Harry ne répondit toujours rien, mais lui sourit légèrement en retour, hochant la tête.

"C'est pas avec moi que t'a envie de vieillir, Hermione..." dit -il alors d'un ton évocateur. Hermione orienta son regard vers lui et le fixa, la phrase de Harry raisonnant en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait touché un point sensible. Horriblement sensible. Voyant le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Harry et son air satisfait, Hermione ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir, avant de hocher la tête et de rire un tout petit peu à son tour.

"Oh s'il te plait, tais toi. Ne me parle plus de lui." marmonna t-elle en hochant la tête, l'image de Ron venant la hanter à nouveau...

_Comme si elle avait réussit à penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, depuis son départ. Bien sûr que non. Et même la veille de Noël, lors de leur escapade à Godric's Hollow, elle n'avait rêvé que d'une chose...tomber sur lui, au détour d'une rue...mais non. Il était bel et bien parti. Voyant Hermione redevenue songeuse, Harry reprit la parole dans un soupir._

"Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir Hermione, crois moi...Ginny me manque, comme jamais." répondit Harry.

"Ca n'a rien a voir..." dit fermement la jeune sorcière en hochant la tête. "Ginny ne nous aurait jamais abandonné. Si tu savais comme je lui en veux...Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais." assura t-elle, les sourcils froncés et la gorge nouée.

"Tu dits ça maintenant, mais avec le temps..."

"Avec le temps rien du tout!" protesta t-elle, bornée. "Il m'a abandonné, Harry. Il nous a abandonné!" corrigea t-elle, ayant encore du mal à le croire.

"Je sais..." souffla Harry.

"Comment tu peux réussir a parler de lui avec autant de calme, hein? On dirait que ça te fait rien qu'il soit parti!" s'étonna Hermione, presque remontée.

"Bien sur que si!" assura Harry, plus fermement, dans un haussement d'épaule. " Mais j'ai le sentiment que l'Horcruxe a eu une mauvaise influence sur lui...Et que ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute."

Hermione roula des yeux.

"Tu parles. On lui a enlevé le médaillon avant qu'il ne parte...Et il est parti quand même." articula t-elle, la voix brisée. " A croire qu'on n'était même pas ses amis...Et puis il n'aurait jamais fait ça si il tenait à moi...Si il m'aimait, ne serait ce qu'un peu ...comme moi je l'aime." bredouilla t-elle d'une voix faible, subitement gênée.

_Harry la fixa à nouveau silencieux. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, mais c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'elle le reconnaissait devant lui. En reniflant légèrement, Hermione haussa les épaules et sembla retrouver une certaine force._

"Peu importe, de toute façon c'est fini, tout ça." articula t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait forte et déterminée. Pourtant Harry y décela plus de peine et de déception qu'autre chose.

"Il reviendra peut être..." tenta alors Harry pour lui remonter le moral. Hermione essuya ses yeux et hocha la tête en pouffant de rire.

" Ouais, ben qu'il revienne...Je me ferais un plaisir de lui refaire le portrait." maugréa t-elle, faisant rire Harry. Finalement, la discussion était devenue un peu plus légère et agréable, malgré la gravité du sujet.

"Le plus important, " reprit Hermione, en essuyant une dernière fois ses yeux, " c'est qu'on a une guerre à gagner, et d'autres Horcruxes à trouver. Et avec ou sans lui, tu peux compter sur moi." promit t-elle en le fixant de son beau regard chocolat.

_Harry sourit sans rien répondre, mais son sourire voulait tout dire. Hermione était une perle, et si Ron ne revenait pas un jour ou l'autre pour la rendre heureuse, ça serait finalement lui qui lui referait le portrait._

...

**FIN**

Merci d'avoir lu :) xx


End file.
